‘Must’ shows on IBC 13
April 3, 2015 Michelle Vito as Princess Charm, Erich Gonzales of Two Sides of Ana and Mario Maurer of Miss Universe Queen Three of the hottest hits debuted this April on IBC-13 as the home of top-rated shows and popular brightest and hottest stars of the network continues for this summer season. What about the copycats and compete with the teleseryes of the two networks?, so we choose our positioning to be a sports programming, and feel-good habit and good drama entertainment. That’s our personality as a network and that differentiates us from the rest. PBA and NBA is doing very well and the drama shows we've introduced are well received. Revenue-wise, we grew by 25 percent and we’re very good about it. Teen kontrabida Michelle Vito is now the daytime princess will star Princess Charm, a romantic teen fantasy series premieres April 6, from Monday to Friday at 3:15 p.m. They joined by Andre Paras, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares and Kobe Paras, directed by Mark Reyes. Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime and this time will be starring the role as Ana in the local version of the 2006 hit Mexican telenovela Two Sides of Ana, also premiering April 6, from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m., together with Jason Abalos and Cesar Montano, directed by Mac Alejandre. Thai superstar Mario Maurer will host the reality beauty show called Miss Universe Queen every Saturday nights at 6 p.m. premieres April 11 will offer the beauty pageant with the crown of P1 million pesos. News programming movements: Monday to Friday led by morning news Balita sa Umaga with Jarius Bondoc at 5 a.m. and the unique teleradyo RadyoBisyon at 5:30 a.m. which are anchored by Francis Cansino from DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, Vivienne Gulla from RPN, Nikka Cleofe-Alejar from PTV and Mario Dumaual from IBC, noontime news delivered by News at Noon at 12 noon anchored by Ricardo Cepeda and Amelyn Veloso, the high-rating primetime news program Express Balita anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go aired at 6:30 p.m. Ronda Trese, anchored by Jess Caduco and Bernadette Sembrano, airs at 11:15 p.m., and of course, Express Balita Weekend (Saturdays 12:30 a.m. and Sunday nights at 10 p.m.) with the anchormen Vincent Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro. When the current affairs programs will also be occupy timeslots shift in other networks, it remain on late-nights; Vincent Santos’ Linawin Natin on Monday, Cathy Eigenmann’s tele-magzine show Good Take on Tuesday, Randy David’s talk show about forum Forum ni Randy on Wednesday, Cheska Garcia-Kramer’s travel show Travel and Trade on Thursday and Ben Tulfo’s investigative public service show Bitag: Special Investigation on Friday go at 11:45 p.m. Kids gets a new treat as IBC presents anime with Ghost Fighter (9 a.m.) and Akazukin Chacha (9:30 a.m.) on Monday to Friday, Cyborg Kurochan (8 a.m.), Voltes V (8:30 a.m.) and Sailor Moon Crystal (9 a.m.) on Saturday, and Battle Ball (8 a.m.), Super Pig (8:30 a.m.) and Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (9 a.m.) on Sunday. In doing so, channel avoided competing with the animes of ABS-CBN and GMA and getting the programming slot dominated by noontime shows and teleseryes. Children’s shows Sofia the First at 7 a.m., Mickey Mouse Clubhouse at 7:30 a.m. and KapinoyLand aired at 9:30 a.m. every Saturday and Gogo's Adventure with English at 8 a.m. and the youth-oriented kiddie show aimed at young viewers Y2K: Yes to Kids at 9:30 a.m. on Sunday, and the world's famous Nickelodeon animation SpongeBob SquarePants which is aired at 4 p.m. on weekdays). IBC-13 offers a weekend cinema in Pinoy blockbuster screening: Viva Box Office (Saturdays 10:30 to 12:30 a.m.) featuring never-before-seen Viva Tagalog movies and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday 10:30 p.m.) for the Pinoy action movies. For those into sports, IBC-13 has programs featuring the most popular sports fans ranging from basketball and boxing. For the country’s favorite basketball games, IBC has PBA, Saturday at 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and Sunday at 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. NBA, every Saturday at 10 a.m. to 12 noon and Sunday at 10:45 a.m. to 1 p.m. The ever-popular, mix martial arts (MMA) group ONE FC (Sunday at 8 p.m. to 9 p.m.), considered as the Asia #1 and biggest MMA group, which have partnered also with Asian Television Content.which is back in action starting last March 21. The support of ONE FC Live on April 24 at SM MOA Arena titled Valor of Champions. ONE FC gives you an in-depth, behind-the-scenes look at the human drama unfolding within the Cage. Daily noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Friday, 12:30 to 2:30 p.m., Saturday 12 noon to 3 p.m.) hosted by the OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society, joined by the co-host Jodi Sta. Maria, Rica Peralejo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Antoniette Taus, Alfred Vargas and Bela Padilla, considered that remains the #1 feel-good noontime show. The afternoon dramas continues to be threaten by its competitors by the two hit series will touched the heart: Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista reigning the role as Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik (2:30 to 3:15 p.m.), considered that remains as the children's #1 afternoon teleserye, to be joined by Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Albie Casino Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque, with Lloyd Samartino, Melissa Mendez. Starting March 23, TreseBella (under Asian Television Content), IBC-13 has the highest-rated telenovela with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content Siempre te Amare (5 p.m.) which is starred by the hottest telenovela heartthrob Fernando Carrillo and La Tempestad (10:45 p.m.). The hottest Koreanovela on primetime TV like Only You, My Love (10:15 p.m.), which is top-billed by Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk, and Ji Joo-yeon. Several families live together in one house, sharing both joy and sorrow. Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo and Anja Aguilar I Want More: The Million Second Quiz (Monday to Friday new timeslot at 10:30 a.m. starting last March 16) hosted by Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre’s teen drama anthology Sandy’s Romance (Saturdays, 7:45 p.m.) featuring a romantic 'kilig' love stories, the popular and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 6 p.m.) hosted by Robi Domingo hit the ratings game on Sunday, reality show for a singing contest Born to be a Superstar (Sundays, 7 p.m.) hosted by Anja Aguilar and Dingdong n’ Lani (Sundays, 9 p.m.) hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach As for IBC-13 tops the ratings game with the primetime serye - Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador's hottest and phenomenal feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45 to 6:30 p.m.) remains one of the most successful fantaseryes with Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kendra Kramer and Jerome Ponce; and the primetime Action Prince AJ Muhlach's crime-fighting action-packed superserye of all time Voltron Man (7:45 to 8:30 p.m.) remains one of the most successful actionseryes for the superhero, together with Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre. Meanwhile, the much-awaited teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30 to 9:15 p.m., starting last March 16), starring the Optimum Teleserye Queen Claudine Barretto as the lead role, to be joined by the newest Kapinoy star Albert Martinez and the Teleserye King Diether Ocampo. Ramon Bautista with puppets Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata; Andre Paras, Manolo Pedrosa and Kiko Estrada; Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; and Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto and Bobby Yan Top-rating comedy programs aired on primetime slot: Sic O’Clock News (weeknights 9:45 p.m.), anchored by Ramon Bautista, puppets Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata; top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday nights at 7 p.m.), topbilled by the comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and the veteran actor Richard Yap with Thirdy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce; and the phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Television’s Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (Saturday 9:30 p.m.), composed of Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto and Bobby Yan.